Young and Beautiful
by trashmomorgana
Summary: A little karaoke fun at the Dirty Robber unravels deep rooted feelings. Rizzles ONE-SHOT


**This is my first song fic and my first one shot. The idea came to me at work when these song played. Okay, let's make one thing clear. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles sadly, otherwise RIZZLES WOULD BE CANON ALREADY! If you haven't read my other R&amp;I fic go read it! It's called _Letter He Won't Receive _Anyway, don't hesitate to leave a review! :)**

* * *

"Who's up for drinks tonight at the Dirty Robber?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, I'm always up for drinks" Jane replied as Maura walked in the squad room.

"Up for what?"

"Drinks at the Dirty Robber, you want to come?" God she looks so beautiful. 'Jane stop, you don't love her like that. You love her like she's your best friend.'

"I'd love to," her voice was liquid velvet, maybe she was in love with this woman. Maura continued, "It's karaoke night." Jane was very curious now.

"One thing's for sure, I'm not singing." Maura looked so defeated. This broke her heart. Jane got up and started to say something but was interrupted by Korsak.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

It was 8:45 p.m. when Korsak showed up, fifteen minutes before the girls showed up. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and then he got an idea. He walked over to the stage, "Is it too late to sign up?"

"Nope, just sign your name next to a time." He handed him the sign up sheet and he signed up both Jane and Maura at 9:30. Enough time for Cavanaugh and Angela to arrive. Another surprise for the girls. It was now 9:00p.m. and Angela and Cavanaugh just arrived, Jane and Maura arrived shortly after.

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

"Korsak invited us."

"Are you singing tonight Korsak?" Cavanaugh asked. Before Korsak could answer, Jane interrupted.

"I didn't know you sang, Korsak"

"One of my many talents dear"

"Jane you should sing tonight" Maura suggested.

"NO WAY!"

"Why Janie? You have such a lovely voice" Her mother spoke up.

"Ma this isn't church and I'm not six years old anymore."

"You sang in church?" Maura asked.

"Yes she did and she was the youngest one! She was blessed with such a beautiful singing voice but her mouth on the other hand.."

"MA!" she intertupted

"Alright, I'm Sorry!" Jane was about to say thank you when the stage announcer spoke.

"Up next we have Maura." Maura looked absolutely terrified. She's never sang in front of anyone other than her tortoise, Bass.

"But I didn't sign up." She thought for a moment, "Jane you didn't sign me up did you?"

"No, I couldn't have. We walked in and sat down at the same time and I haven't moved." Maura was about to speak but she was ushered to the stage by Angela. Maura didn't have a song prepared. She got up and grabbed the mic and hesitated for a moment. She knew exactly what song she was going to sing. She smirked and walked over the the stage announcer and whispered a song. "This one is for you Jane!"

_"If your lips are movin', if your lips are movin'_

_If your lips are movin', then you're lyin', lyin' lyin' baby._

_If your lips are movin', if your lips are movin'_

_If your lips are movin', I said you're lyin', lyin', lyin' baby_

_Girl, look at me in my face_

_Tell me that you're not just about this bass_

_You really think I could be replaced_

_Nah, I come from outer space_

_And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up_

_You're full of somethin' but it ain't love_

_And what we got, straight overdue_

_Go find something new,_" Everyone in the bar began to cheer. Everyone was in shock that this quirky woman could rap.

"Ma did you know she could do that?!"

"No I didn't!"

_"You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny-ny_

_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye_

_I know you lie_

_Your lips are movin'_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but i ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_Cause your lips are movin'_

_Baby, don't you know I'm done_

_"If your lips are movin', if your lips are movin'_

_If your lips are movin', then you're lyin', lyin' lyin' baby._

_If your lips are movin', if your lips are movin'_

_If your lips are movin', I said you're lyin', lyin', lyin' baby_

_Hey baby, don't you bring them tears_

_Cause it's too latem too late, baby_

_You only love me when you're here_

_You're so two-faced, two-faced babe_

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny-ny_

_But I smell her collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

_I know you lie_

_Your lips are movin'_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but i ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_Cause your lips are movin'_

_Baby, don't you know I'm done_

_Come on, say!_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_If your lips are moving (Alright now)_

_If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)_

_If your lips are moving Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby (Here we go)_

_I know you lie_

_Your lips are movin'_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but i ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_Cause your lips are movin'_

_Baby, don't you know I'm done"_

Jane thought for a moment. It was this moment that she realized that Maura was the one for her, the one she desired. Everyone in the bar started cheering again and Jane sat there, jaw dropped Maura walked over and spoke, "I need another drink." Jane's mouth still open. "Jane? You might want to close your mouth, you wouldn't want to accidentally swallow a bug."

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"As you well know, I was a very lonely child. I read a lot of books and when I completed every book I owned, I moved onto music. I was thoroughly impressed with Beethoven and Mozart and the evolution of music since then." Jane was about to say something when she was interrupted once again.

"To conclude the evening we have Jane. Jane could you please come to the stage?" he called.

"MA!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR ON YOUR GRANDFATHER'S GRAVE!" Jane was being pulled to the stage by Maura.

"Maura stop, no!"

"If I had to sing, you have to sing." Jane pouted and Maura pointed to stage. She grumbled. Jane hopped on stage and watched Maura walk back to their table. In that moment, she knew exactly what song she was going to sing. "This one goes out to the girl of my dreams. The one I hope to call mine. My partner, my best friend. This one is for you Maura." Maura instantly blushed. Jane took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began singing,

_"I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_Crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?" Maura thought to herself '_**Yes'**

_"Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul? 'Yes'_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" _**'Yes'**

Maura took a moment to figure why Jane had specifically chosen this song. It was one of her favorites. Maura may have an IQ of a genius but there were something's she couldn't figure out and this was one of those things. It was going to bother her all night.

_"I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock n' roll_

_The way you'd play for me at your show_

_All the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul,"_ It finally registered in her mind. Jane loved her. Did she feel the same way about her? Angela looked at Maura and realized that she was the perfect one for Jane. Though very religious, her daughter came first. She'd promised herself, no matter what, that she would love Jane unconditionally. Gay or straight.

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my girl,"_ Maura's breath hitched 'The line was man'

_"When she comes tell me that you'll let her in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, Oh that body_

_Oh that face, she makes me want to party_

_She's my sun, she makes me shine like diamonds"_ Maura began tearing up, she tried blinking away the tears but she just let them fall. Angela reached across the table, grabbed Maura's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She started to pull her hand away when Maura tightened her grip.

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?'_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_ Maura mouthed to Jane, "Of course" and winked at her. She suddenly got this overwhelming feeling of nervousness. The entire bar gave her a standing ovation. Maura loved this woman so much. Jane got off the stage and was greeted with a bear hug by her mother. "Janie I'm so proud of you!"

"You know what? I'm proud of myself too."

"No matter what happens between you and Maura, I will always love you Jane."

"Thanks Ma" Jane walked over to the table and sat next to Maura.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Jane walked out of the bar. Cavanaugh sat next to Maura. Maura took a gulp of her drink. "You're not going to let her just walk away are you?"

She choked out her drink

"Sir?"

"It's obvious that she's crazy about you Maura. You'd have to be an idiot to not realize it and we both know that you're not an idiot."

"I do have an IQ of 159, I'm considered a genius but I feel like a middle school adolescent with her first crush. I have this fluttery sensation in my abdominal region."

"It's called butterflies, Dr. Isles. You have butterflies in your stomach."

"That's preposterous, I don't have butterflies flying around in my stomach."

"It's just an expression." He chuckled.

"Oh. What do I say to her?"

"Just tell her how you feel when you're with her, but tone it down with the google talk."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, go." With that Maura got up and drove to Jane's apartment. Her palms were clammy, what would she say to her? She walked out of her Prius and tried to rack her brain. She knocked on Jane's door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." She saw Jane open the door. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. She'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Jane?"

"Nothing Maur."

"I've known you well enough to know when you're lying Jane."

"I'm fine Maura really. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come in." They sat in silence for a moment until Jane spoke. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not going to swat around the bush and I'll come right out and say it."

"It's beat around the bush, anyway continue"

"Anyway. I've come realize something and I don't really know what to say but here it goes. Jane we've worked together for nearly seven years and we've become really close friends. I guess I'd call you my best friend. But recently, my feelings for you have changed."

"Maura what are you saying?" Jane started to tear up again.

"I don't know, it's like suddenly I can't form a proper sentence to describe anything and I feel like an adolescent with her first crush. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, I believe Cavanaugh called it 'butterflies' which is outrageous because butterflies would die because of the acid in your stomach. What I'm trying to say Jane is that I love you. I can't believe it took me this long to finally realize my true feelings for you. Tonight shed light on those feelings when you got up on that stage and sang my favorite song. I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli with all my heart. " Jane was quite taken aback with the ME's confession. Maura looked into Jane's eyes in search of answer but Jane just sat there expressionless, "Jane, say something" Jane was still silent. Maura got up to leave when she felt Jane pull her towards her. "Ja-"She was cut off by a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. Jane rested her forehead on Maura's. "I love you too, Maura Dorthea Isles."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! :) **


End file.
